A Soulful Sound
by Amarante Ricci
Summary: Ambrosia knows she's different from other girls. Unlike other girls, Ambrosia is a jinchuriki. She is the host of the wolf demon Akari. She also knows that she has siblings whom she has never met. Her ultimate goal is to find them...but what happens when she does?
1. The Beginning

Yo! Amarante here! I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto, but it would be wicked awesome if I did.

* * *

An eerie yet powerful sound pierced the calm, midnight air. A giant wolf-like creature appeared before the full moon in the village of Sunagakure. This silver creature was the great wolf demon, Akari. Akari was a gentle demon, unlike many others; she watched over Suna and guarded it against other demons and other threats. She met the Kazekage of Suna at the entrance to the village.

"Akari?" he asked, "Why do you come at this time of night? On a full moon, no less; you know what happens to you on full moons."

Akari bowed her massive head, shamefully, and said, "I know and I am terribly sorry, Kazekage-sama. But I am in danger! The time has come for the chosen one. You know that on this night, I must be sealed inside her...for my safety...and for Suna's."

The Kazekage nodded as Akari shifted into a small, silver she-wolf. She then followed him through the streets of the sand village to a small house on the outskirts.

"This is where she lives?" Akari asked, disbelievingly. The Kazekage nodded and knocked on the door.

"Kimiko, open up! It is time," he shouted through the door. It slowly opened to reveal a scared looking, young woman with light brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw her visitor.

"Kazekage-sama! You have come to see your daughter?" she asked. He smiled and nodded as Kimiko let him and the wolf at his side enter. The three of them walked to the center of the room where a crib stood. In the crib was a baby girl, no more than a month old, with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. The young woman picked her up and said, "Her name is Ambrosia. She is your daughter, Kazekage-sama. And as you already know the chosen one." The Kazekage took Ambrosia from her mother and looked at the silver she-wolf sitting on the ground, next to his feet. He nodded to her and she stood up. Kimiko moved to the other side of the crib and watched the scene with fear, sadness, and excitement.

The Kazekage knelt down and set the baby on the floor. He put two fingers on her head and two fingers on Akari's head. After muttering a few words, a blinding light filled the room. When it had disappeared, Akari was gone and Ambrosia had changed a bit. Her hair was no longer brown but silver, like Akari's fur; and a black crescent moon appeared on the side of her neck.

The room was silent. Ambrosia, surprisingly, wasn't even crying. She stared at her mother as Kimiko picked her up and turned towards the Kazekage, awaiting instructions.

"Kimiko, you must take Rose and get away from Suna. If you don't, you will both be in grave danger from those who are searching for Akari. Run to Konohagakure and when you arrive, give this letter to the Hokage. It explains everything that he needs to know," he said as he led her outside. When they were out the door, the Kazekage hugged Kimiko. After saying goodbye, she ran off towards the entrance gate.

As soon as Kimiko was out of view, the Kazekage's warm smile faded into an evil one. "Yes. Run. Live away from here. Raise her as her brother will be. Teach her to hate, teach her to kill, make sure she is an outcast," he said. Two masked ninjas came out of the shadows.

"Follow the two," he told them. "Report back constantly. Make sure my plan is secure. Make sure Ambrosia doesn't return to Suna until the time is right. And keep hidden." With a wave of his hand, the two were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the gates of Sunagakure, Kimiko stopped and looked at the bundle in her arms. "Do not worry, Ambrosia. I will raise you well. You will learn to love and to watch over your friends. I'll make sure you have good friends. You will live a great life, my little one. Akari will help in any way she can, of that I am sure," she whispered, "The Kazekage's plan will fail." Kimiko kissed the baby's forehead and ran off into the night headed for the hidden leaf village, Konohagakure.

* * *

**Alrighty! There goes the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Send a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. New Team

7 YEARS LATER

* * *

"AMBROSIA KUMASI! You get up right NOW, young lady!" Kimiko shouted. She banged on her daughter's bedroom door. "You'll be late for class and they're choosing teams to-"

Kimiko smirked as the bedroom door flew open to reveal Ambrosia, dressed and ready. She shooed her mom out of the way and ran to the bathroom. Kimiko laughed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Ambrosia came in. She rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

"Mom, I need a new alarm clock," she said.

"Why?" Kimiko asked, already knowing the answer. Ambrosia pulled a mangled piece of trash out from behind her back. It was her clock.

"I broke it..." Ambrosia smiled nervously. Kimiko opened a cabinet door to reveal stacks of alarm clocks. She grabbed one and threw it to her daughter, saying, "I only have twenty left. That'll last you about a month or so." Ambrosia smiled and sat down at the table as Kimiko sat a plate of food in front of her.

"So, Rose, whose team do you want to be on?" she asked her daughter. Ambrosia thought for a moment.

"Either Sasuke, Naruto, or Hinata's team. Hopefully we'll all be on the same team. It would be great if it was Naruto, Hinata, and me. Then it'd be easier to set those two up," she replied.

"Honey, what did I tell you about playing Cupid?" her mother sighed.

"Don't go overboard?"

"Don't do it at all."

"Aw, Mom! But why? Naruto is too dense to realize Hinata likes him, and Hinata is too shy to even make a move; therefore, it's up to ME to help my friends find happiness and love!" Ambrosia protested.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Kimiko laughed.

"Hey, I'm your daughter. You know what they say. Like mother like daughter," Ambrosia shrugged. Kimiko laughed and threw a piece of toast at her receiving a piece of scrambled egg in return.

* * *

As Ambrosia ran through the street, she bumped into someone and knocked them down and fell on top of the stranger.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she stood up.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going," the person said. Ambrosia looked up and noticed that she had bumped into her crush, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" he asked, smiling. Ambrosia smiled nervously.

"Um, hey, Kiba. Nothing much, really. What about you? And...where's Akamaru?" she replied.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you if you've seen him. But I guess not. Are you on your way to the Academy? I am."

"Yeah. They're choosing teams today, you know. Akamaru is probably already–Nope; he's behind you...Ew..." Ambrosia replied, pointing behind Kiba. A small white dog was doing its business behind a tree. Kiba sighed and picked Akamaru up.

"Can I, uh, walk with you?" he asked. Ambrosia nodded and they walked down the street towards the Ninja Academy.

"So, whose team do you think you'll be in?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully I'll be with one of my friends," Ambrosia shrugged. _Or yours...Wow, I've got it bad_, she thought.

"Am I considered one of those friends?" Kiba said, playfully.

"Maybe. I don't know. Should you be?" Ambrosia smiled.

"I think so. Maybe something more?" Kiba replied, making Ambrosia's eyes widen.

"Huh?" she said, dumbly. Kiba laughed.

"What I'm trying to say is...uh...well...Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" he said hurriedly and nervously. Akamaru growled in disapproval at Kiba's nervousness.

"Come again?"

"Well...Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kiba closed his eyes, preparing for a turn down.

"Sure. When and where?"

"Uh...Ichiraku's at six?"

"Great! Oh, class waits. Come on or we'll be late, Kiba!" Ambrosia laughed as they neared the school. The two broke into a race to see who would get there first.

* * *

Ambrosia sat down next to her best guy friend Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke looked over at her, "What are you so happy about? I haven't seen you this happy since you found out Hinata likes Naruto..."

Ambrosia sighed. "Well, Cockatoo, if you must know. I have been asked out on a date. By my crush no less," she replied, her smile widening.

"That Inuzuka guy? And what did I tell you about calling me that?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, that Inuzuka guy. And you told me not to. But, seriously, when am I EVER going to listen to you? Honestly, Sasuke. You know me better than that," Ambrosia replied, waving a dismissive hand. She looked over at the door and saw Hinata Hyuuga walk in. "I'll see you later, Sasu," she said standing up and walking over to her other friend. Ambrosia tackled Hinata in a hug and said, "Guess what!"

"Oh, hi, Ambrosia. What is it?" Hinata said. She had gotten to where she never stuttered when she and Ambrosia were alone.

"Kiba asked me out tonight!"

"Inuzuka?"

"No, the other one. Of course Inuzuka!"

"Sorry. I'm happy for you! And have you given up on Naruto and me yet?"

"Nope," Ambrosia smiled, making Hinata sweatdrop. Out of nowhere, the two friends heard crashing and yelling. They turned to see Sasuke's many fangirls attacking their other friend Naruto Uzumaki. Ambrosia and Hinata winced as the girls disappeared to reveal a beaten up Naruto and a happy Sakura sitting between him and Sasuke.

"I guess I'm sitting with you," Ambrosia sighed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" Hinata said, pouting.

"It's not. It's not. Come on, Iruka-sensei is here," Ambrosia chuckled. Hinata stuck her tongue out at Ambrosia as the two sat down. Iruka quieted the class down and started to give them a long, boring lecture. His lecture lasted until ten minutes before lunch. No one thought he would give out the teams so several people fell asleep.

"Before I dismiss you to lunch, I'm going to announce your teams," Iruka said, loudly enough to wake everyone up.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ambrosia Kumasi. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. Now, after lunch, you will all meet your jounin teachers."

"Lucky," Ambrosia whispered to Hinata.

"I was going to say the same to you," Hinata replied.

* * *

I'd like to clear something up in case I get flack for a bit of OOC...Yes, Sasuke is her best friend. Deal with it. They've been friends forever and Rose was the only one there for him after...the uh...'Itachi thing'. :) Plus I might just have plans for the whole shebang.

Rose: YEAH!


	3. Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ambrosia were the last ones in the classroom. They had been sitting there for an hour. Sakura and Naruto were pacing, Sasuke was sitting down, and Ambrosia was at the same table laying on it with her head hanging off the end.

"Where is this dude? Does anyone even know his name?" Ambrosia asked for the fifteenth time.

"NO!" Sakura and Naruto chorused.

Sasuke pushed her off the table, grumbling. Ambrosia popped her head up and glared at him, her hair messed up.

"You jerk! What was that for?" she yelled.

Sasuke picked a sheet of paper up from where she was laying a minute before.

"You were lying on my paper," he said bluntly making the other three genin sweat drop.

Ambrosia sighed and walked to the front of the room. She looked down and picked up an eraser, her face filling with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Naruto, here," she stuck the eraser in Naruto's face.

Naruto chuckled and went over to the door. He stuck his head out and proceeded to put the eraser at the top. After watching him, Ambrosia walked over to the table Sasuke was sitting at. She knelt down to where she was eye level with him. She then crossed her arms, set her head on them, and stared at him. Sasuke stared back. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Are we having a staring contest or something?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ambrosia shrugged.

Before she could say anything else, they heard a crash from behind them. Ambrosia laughed and turned around. When she saw who the eraser hit, however, she shut up immediately.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

"My first impression of you all," the silver haired jounin started, "is that you're all idiots."

"KAKASHI," Ambrosia tackled him, "you take that back! The only idiot here is Naruto. No offense, Naruto. Does my mom know that you're my sensei now? Have you asked her out yet? Seriously, Kakashi, if you want to go out with her ask her soon. I mean honestly-"

Ambrosia was cut off by Kakashi putting his hand on her mouth.

"Rose, kid, you talk too much," he said, ignoring the fact that Naruto was silently laughing at them.

After the introductions were over, Kakashi walked out and led them to the roof. Sasuke, Ambrosia, Naruto, and Sakura sat on the steps as Kakashi leaned against the railing.

"Alright, I want you to tell me about yourself; your likes, dislikes, dreams, and ambitions. Loud blonde goes first," he said.

After the others talked, it was Ambrosia's turn.

"Okay, and now the loud, obnoxious little brat named Ambrosia," he said pointing to Ambrosia. She stuck her tongue out at him before speaking.

"Well, I'm Ambrosia Kumasi. I like a whole lot of things like pranking, annoying Kakashi, ramen, annoying Kakashi, having fun, annoying Kakashi, hanging out, annoying Kakashi, fighting, and did I mention annoying Kakashi? Yeah, I also like to hook my friends up with each other when they like each other so beware. And yes, Sasuke, I'm still trying to find you a girlfriend so don't say anything. Anyway, there's not much I don't like except for people who mess with my friends and family, and some other stuff. I don't see the difference between dreams and ambitions, so my dream is to become a great shinobi and to find my older brothers and sister that my mother has told me about," she said.

"Okay, everyone, that'll be enough for today. Tomorrow, we are meeting in the training grounds. Arrive early and don't eat breakfast or else you might just throw up. I'll see you later, Rose," Kakashi said before disappearing.

Ambrosia looked at her watch. She yelped and ran inside followed by Sasuke.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" he said.

"My date at Ichiraku's remember? It's in half an hour!" she yelled.

Sasuke stopped as Ambrosia kept running.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said to no one in particular.

Kakashi came out from the door behind Sasuke and looked down at him. "Where's she off to this time?" he asked. He had heard Ambrosia running away and decided to find out what the fuss was about in case she was planning any trouble. That girl wasn't nearly as bad as Naruto was with her shenanigans but she could be a handful when she wanted to.

"Ambrosia has a date in half an hour. Apparently Kiba Inuzuka asked her out this morning…She's going to be spazzing over it for the rest of the week," Sasuke sighed as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Rose…has a date? Where is it at?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. He stared out a nearby window in the general direction of her and Kimiko's house.

Sasuke glanced up at his teacher and smirked. Ambrosia had told him several times about her mother's "secret-admirer-that-wasn't-so-secret" as the girl had put it one day. "Ichiraku's," was all he said before heading for the exit and home.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He was planning on paying a visit to Kimiko at work. Kakashi knew Kimiko would be upset if her daughter went out on her first date ever and hadn't said anything about it beforehand. His night in with Icha Icha could be put aside for a chat with Kimiko.

* * *

All right, so my friend Reena doesn't kill me at school on Monday, I will say this. Credit goes to her for she helped me figure out what to do in this chapter and the next! So yeah! See, Reena? Told you I'd give you credit.

Reena: Good. -smile-

Eh heh. Okay then. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so short.


End file.
